The Fiance or the Best Friend?
by cooper159
Summary: Slightly AU: Years of hoping, praying and wondering, Maura finally accepts Jane is never going to admit her feelings. After months of growing apart, Maura found the courage to move on and let herself fall in love again. As Maura's wedding day creeps closer, Jane can't handle it anymore. Will she leave Boston or will she admit how she feels? G!PEEN This is going to be a short story
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WARNING THIS STORY IS A G!PEEN FICTION.**

**SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE ALREADY READ THE FIRST TWO CHAPTER OF THIS STORY IN MY ONESHOTS BUT I HAVE REMOVED THEM FROM THERE AS I AM MAKING THIS INTO A SHORT STORY.**

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. All of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli was packing her life away in boxes. She had decided she could no longer stay in Boston and watch her best friend, Maura Isles, get married to some College professor she had only known six months. The truth was Jane was so happy for Maura when she first met this Jack Armstrong, he seemed polite, smart, kind, a little awkward but he seemed like a good guy and he made Maura happy. Jane encouraged the relationship as she assumed it was another one of Maura's flings; that it wouldn't last and after Maura cancelling on their date for the third time, Jane thought he'd stop calling.<p>

What Jane never prepared for was for the Doctor to stop spending as much time with her, she never expected to be replaced. See, every Friday night for the past five years, the girls would go to the Dirty Robber, have a meal, a few drinks with some colleagues and head back to either Maura's or Jane's to watch a movie. But things started to change and it all started a few months ago, Jane noticed Maura wasn't turning up at the Robber and each time she text the Doctor she would received an instantly reply with an excuse that she wasn't feeling up to it, or that Bass was sick or she was catching up on paper work. Jane shrugged it off the first couple of times and put it down to Maura needing some alone time, as the Doctor never did well in crowds.

* * *

><p>It was this particular Saturday that Jane suspected something. The detective found herself reluctantly in work on her supposed weekend off waiting in Maura's office. The M.E hadn't turned up at the Robber last night, she informed Jane that she was busy preparing for another medical examiners lecture at one of the local community schools and Jane had told her not to worry about it. The Italian was busy sat on the Doctor uncomfortable chair when there was a knock at her door, Jane being the only person in the room, stood up. Jane was surprised when in walked a courier carrying a large plant of some kind and assuming she was Doctor Isles, he handed the plant to Jane. Jane smiled to herself as she placed the plant on Maura's desk, she guessed it was another item Maura had order online to fill her office with, however it was the small white card that was trapped in between a branch on the plant that struck Jane's attention.<p>

Jane carefully pulled the card free, ensuring not to damage the plant and saw writing that read _'Doctor Maura Isles_' Jane being the snooping person she was removed the tiny card from its envelope and read it.

_"I had a wonderful time last night; we should try that French Restaurant again…All my love, Jack."_

Jane scrunched her nose up at the little message, since when was Maura dating Jack? Since Maura hadn't mentioned anything about him and Jane had assumed that they never went out again after she'd cancelled three times. Feeling rather hurt that she'd been lied to, Jane put the card back and headed upstairs into the bullpen.

* * *

><p>It was this certain Friday that Jane would never forget, the day her suspicious where confirmed and everything came to light. Jane had seen Maura in the Division One Café that morning and asked if she wanted to skip the Robber tonight and just grab some take out. She was met with the reply that Maura was too busy with paper work to socialise. Jane nodded in agreement and carried on with her day.<p>

Jane looked at her watch and saw it was a little past ten, she looked up at the clock on the bullpen wall to confirm. Rubbing her eyes she informed Korsak and Frankie that she was calling it a night. Jane locked her desk drawers before grabbing her blazer jacket and heading for the elevator. Jane pressed the button and got in. The Detective found herself yawning and was surprised when the ding of the elevator opened at the bottom floor of the building, the morgue, _Maura's_ morgue. Jane pulled a face when she realised where she was, looking at the highlighted red arrow button, she must have pressed the ground floor out of habit and shook her head. Clicking the up button, Jane decided to grab some Chinese food and head over to Maura's. Although the medical examiner had said she was busy doing paper work, Jane knew she often forgot to eat when she was so into her work, despite the numerous times she nagged Jane about needing to eat, the Italian thought she'd surprise her.

* * *

><p>It was just after half past ten when Jane's cruiser pulled up outside Maura house, she noticed the kitchen light on and smiled the medical examiner hadn't had an early night. Grabbing the brown bag containing Maura's favourite appetiser, Jane headed up the patio and around the back of the house. Jane picked the key to Maura's back door from her chain and opened the door.<p>

"Hey Maur, It's just me." Jane shouted through the house.

When Jane received no reply, she made her way further into the house. Looking around the kitchen and living room, the Doctor was nowhere to be found. Jane thought maybe she'd gone to get ready for bed so headed towards the bedroom. As she got closer, she heard grunting that sounded as though someone was in pain. Jane's detective instincts kicked in and she speed up and headed in the direction of Maura's bedroom.

"Maur are you o-" Jane started but when she saw the sight in front of her, she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the bag of Chinese food.

There on the bed, on top of the covers was Maura, her back to Jane, completely naked, straddling the guy she assumed was Jack, her back arched, one hard resting on his shoulder, and the other between her legs, while ridding up and down on his dick.

"Shit." Jack said as he rolled over, effectively knocking Maura off him as he pulled the covers up over them both.

Jane didn't know what to do, she was frozen to the spot, it was Maura's voice that brought her back to reality.

"Jane what the **hell** are you doing here?" Maura practically shouted at Jane.

"I-I-I brought you some food bec-be-cause well, you know you sometimes forget to, er eat." Jane said looking anywhere but the two people in bed.

"Jesus, I told you I was busy tonight. Did you somehow misread that as an invitation to come round?" Maura snapped, extremely embarrassed.

"I-er-I-Wel-" Jane tried but she couldn't function properly, the sight of her and Jack was stuck in her mind.

"Just go Jane." Maura said in an annoyed tone.

Jane just nodded and stepped over the bag of food she brought and headed out of the room.

"Jane?" Maura said in a calmer tone, drawing the detective's attention back to her.

"Yeah?" Jane asked in the hope that Maura wasn't as annoyed as she seemed.

"Leave the key on the kitchen counter."Maura said before she shook her head and looked to Jack.

Jane felt like she'd be slapped in the face when Maura said that. She'd only come over in the hope of spending some time with her best friend and Maura had given Jane a key to her house almost five years ago. That was one day; Jane would never forget for the rest of her life, a piece of Jane broke that night.

* * *

><p>For you see Jane Rizzoli was head over heels, completely in love with her best friend Maura Isles. The detective had been in love with her from the moment the Doctor was held hostage at gun point by Kenny, the Boston Strangler copy cat. Jane had never told Maura she was in love with her and she never would as Jane had a secret, only her mother knew about and she could never bring herself to tell Maura. When Jane was a child, on the outside she appeared to have the anatomy of a female, but on the inside, she had a fully functional penis. Over the past five years, each time Jane and Maura had a moment, or one of them nearly died, Jane came close to telling Maura how she felt but backed out at the last second as there was always something, or someone, in the way. Jane thought Maura felt the same way as they used to share glances that lasted far too long, they'd sleep in the same bed, eat together, jog together, they practically lived together. Maura even went as far as telling Jane she was absolutely gorgeous one drunken evening and leaned in to kiss the Italian but ended up passing out on Jane.<p>

The Italian was coping just fine with her feelings and attraction to Maura, but recently the way Maura was acting and treating Jane, it chipped away more and more at Jane. It wasn't until a month ago when Maura had come bounding into the bullpen announcing her engagement and showing off a huge flashy ring did Jane's heart break. The Italian was all hugs and smiles for a while until she excused herself and headed to her car where she broke her heart crying. Jane had sat through Maura talking about a winter wedding, flicking through bridal magazines to find the perfect dress, she'd listened to song after song helping to decide on the music, and overall, Jane had been the perfect best friend. Although, deep down, Jane thought the wedding would go ahead but the marriage wouldn't last long. Jane knew Jack and Maura weren't right for each other, they suited each other and looked well together but Jack wasn't the one for Maura.

The realisation hadn't sunk in for Jane until an evening no less than a week ago when Jane had opened her door to a crying Maura. Jane had soothed the Doctor and had sat with her for three hours and listened as she explained how they'd found out earlier in that week that they couldn't have children as Jack has infertile sperm. They had been told to continue having a healthy sex life and to not let it affect their relationship, that adoption and sperm donors where an option. Jane always knew Maura wanted a child of her own, coming from an adopted family, Maura never wanted her child to go through what she went through and she had her heart set on a little girl. The Doctor then told Jane how she and Jack had been discussing adoption and after days of convincing Maura, she gave in and they went through the system of applying as candidates. It was a long process and they would most likely be married by the time they would know if they would have a chance but given Maura's high role in society and Jack's experience with children as a teacher it was a definite that they would be accepted and could have a baby from now. Jane had cried in front of Maura but the Doctor assumed it was happy tears for her when in fact it was Jane's heart completely breaking. Once the Doctor had calmed down, she didn't stay much longer and headed home to Jack. It was at that moment, as she watched Maura walk out the door, that Jane knew she couldn't stay in Boston anymore, she had to leave. She didn't know where she was going to go but she knew she couldn't stay here and watch the love of her life get married and have a child, she needed to leave. Jane had her resignation letter ready to post, a letter for her mother and brothers and a letter for Maura prepared explaining that she had to leave. Jane had purchased the cheapest and earlier flight she could find and readied herself to leave for Venice in four days.

* * *

><p>This is how Jane found herself walking to the persistent banging on her front door at half past eleven at night.<p>

"Wha-" Jane started as she opened her front door but was greeted by a harsh slap across the face from Maura.

"OW! What the fuck Maura?" Jane wined as she brought a hand to her cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Maura said as she pushed past Jane into her house, all guns blazing.

"Excuse me?" Jane questioned, completely lost with this argument.

"Where do you get off coming into my home and threatening my fiancé?" Maura asked her anger evident in her red face.

"Woah, Hold on their Maur, it was hardly a threat." Jane tried to reason as she shut her front door.

"'_You break her heart and I won't think twice about hunting you down and shooting you with my service weapon.'_ Where they not your exact words to my husband?" Maura asked franticly.

"Fiancé." Jane corrected.

"He'll be my husband in three months Jane and I do not appreciate you threatening him. What the hell possessed you to think he'd ever hurt me?" Maura said, her voice getting higher and higher.

"Jeez Maura it was just a best friend threat, a warning." Jane tried to joke.

"An unnecessary warning." Maura shouted.

"Maura you have no idea what the fuck could happen in the future. Anything could happen between you two and if he hurt you in any way, damn right I'd hunt him down and shoot him." Jane snapped.

"You have no right to get involved in anything that could happen between Jack and I. God you think you're big bad ass Detective Jane Rizzoli who can threaten anyone she wants and get away with it. Not anymore Jane. I know you haven't liked any of the men I have dated, including your brother but I **am** going to marry Jack and I won't allow you to speak to him like that." Maura shouted to the Italian, suddenly so close Jane could feel Maura's breath on her lips.

"Bull shit Maura. You were my best friend and I was the one who protected you from any harm and I will continue to whether you're married or not. I haven't liked any of the men you've dated because they weren't good enough for you Maura! Including my brother and your fiancé." Jane added.

"And what I suppose you are?" Maura laughed, she'd known Jane was in love with her for years, she was just sick of waiting for her to do something about it.

"W-What?" Jane said, taken back.

"Oh come on, Jane deny it all you want but at least all those men have had the balls to confront me about their attraction and ask me out on a damn date." Maura shouted as she began to walk to the door but as she walked past the kitchen counter, she saw four envelops with names on. 'Ma' 'Frankie' 'Tommy' and 'Maura'

Jane had her back to Maura as she was trying so desperately to keep the tears at bay and get her temper under control.

Maura picked up the letter with her name on and was about to open it. However Jane realised that the front door hadn't slammed and turned to see where Maura was and found her holding the unopened letter she had wrote.

"NO!" Jane shouted as Maura began to open it.

"Don't open that yet." Jane said striding over to Maura and taking the letter from her hand.

It was only then that Maura actually taken a moment to look around Jane's house and see it bare, just boxes everywhere with labels on. With the letters and the boxes, Maura put two and two together.

"Are you leaving?" Maura asked, her tone much calmer.

Jane kept her head down, she avoiding Maura's eyes and hoped she would just drop it.

"You selfish bitch." Maura whispered when Jane didn't answer but the look on her face confirmed it.

"You selfish bitch!" Maura repeated, much, much louder and she began to hit Jane.

Jane cowered at first, remembering it was Maura hitting her. The punches didn't hurt in the slightest and being a detective, it didn't take long for Jane to grab her wrists and get her to stop.

"Hey, stop it! Maura stop it!" Jane shouted as she managed to get the Doctor's wrists in nice firm grip.

"You were just going to pack up and go without saying a word?"

"What? Just leave us all with a fucking note?" Maura screamed as she pushed away from Jane's grip.

"I just can't stay here anymore and you know I can't do goodbyes." Jane admitted.

"That's right, Jane Rizzoli always pack up and run! Never faces the truth! The second things get difficult or scary for the big bad ass detective she runs! You're a coward Jane a fuckin-" Maura screamed again up in the detectives face. Although Maura was much smaller than Jane, she for once didn't feel threatened.

"I can't stay here and watch you get married Maura. I'm so in love with you and it's killing me to stand and watch you so happy with someone else. You're starting your life and I'm running away from mine so if that makes m a coward then s-"

Jane was cut off by Maura's lips crashing against hers. Jane was shocked when she realised Maura was kissing her but didn't think twice about kissing back. The two woman pulled each other closer and pulled top's from pants and skirts, trying desperately to feel the others skin against their own. It was years and years of pent up sexual desire and love poured into one kiss. Maura tangled her hand in Jane's hair before she pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth. The Italian gladly accepts the intrusion and pushed her tongue against Maura's.

"Don't you leave me…I love you so much, I need you in my life." Maura whispered against Jane's lips when she pulled back from the kiss.

Maura never gave Jane the chance to reply as she pushed her against the wall and started to unbutton her shirt as she kissed down the Italian's neck. Jane moaned as Maura found her weak spot and felt her penis start to grow hard. She thanked god she'd worn those extra tight briefs today. Jane began to remove the Doctor's coat while Maura was sucking Jane's neck. She pulled back to shrug off her jacket, Jane saw this as an opportunity to pull up the Doctor's sweater. Jane's penis grew harder in an instance when she saw Maura's heavy pale breasts encased in dark blue lace. Jane licked her lips as she could make out a dusky pink nipple through the material. Before Jane knew was she was going, she'd slipped her hand into the Doctor's bra and began to tweak at Maura's nipples.

"Oh God." Maura moaned as rough, scared hands explored her breasts. The scar tissue which had formed when the scalpel was plunged into Jane's hand created a wonderful friction against her hard nipple.

"You too." Maura just managed to moan as she pushed Jane's buttoned up shirt off and began to pull up her tank.

Jane pulled Maura right against her and brought their lips back together when her vest was removed, both women moaned as their bare stomach were pressed flush against the other.

As the kisses began to grow more heated, Jane's undid the clasp on Maura's bra before lowering her onto the couch. Maura moaned as the cool air hit her rock hard nipples and she took the opportunity to undo Jane's bra and take a dark nipple into her mouth.

"Oh shit." Jane moaned as Maura scrapped her teeth along the nipple before soothing it over with her tongue.

Jane was panting heavily, she didn't know how much more of this she could take. She knew she should stop as it wasn't fair to Jack and Maura had no idea Jane had a penis, yet it was too pleasurable to find the strength to say stop.

"Off. Now." Jane demanded as she yanked down Maura's skirt, no doubt tearing it, and threw it behind her somewhere. She took off Maura's killer heels and kissed her way up her calf, to her knee, her inner thigh were she inhaled Maura panty covered arousal and up to her hip bone. Kissing both Maura's hips she continued her journey up, taking hard pink nipples in her mouth before she finally made her way to the Doctor's lips.

"Mmm." Maura moaned as she grinded her centre upstairs into Jane's crotch.

Jane slipped her tongue into the Doctor's mouth and moaned. Jane was so hard it was becoming painful. Jane was so lost in the moment of kissing the Doctor that she didn't feel Maura's hands on her belt, undoing it. It was only when Jane heard the zipper did she realise what was happening.

"Wait. Maura Wait." Jane begged as she pulled herself off the Doctor and sat back on the couch.

"What is it Jane?" Maura asked, there were a thousand reasons that they should stop but this one wasn't what Maura expected.

"There's something I need to tell you." Jane said feeling incredibly nervous.

"No, there's not." Maura replied.

"What yes there is, how do yo-"

Maura moved closer to Jane and placed her hand on her crotch. Raising her eyebrows at Jane, she gave a slight smile. When Jane didn't encourage her to continue, nor pull away Maura slipped her hand into Jane's slacks and grabbed her throbbing penis through the briefs.

"Oh Jane, you're so hard." Maura whispered seductively. The Doctor knew about Jane's condition for about three years when they started sleeping in the same bed together. It was often when the two were tangled in the others limbs that Maura had woken up to a hard member against her leg. What Maura hadn't expected was just how big Jane's penis was.

Jane nearly came; the second Maura whispered in her ear and grabbed her penis.

"Shit Maur." Jane half moaned when Maura began to rub her thumb over the head of her erection.

"Mau-Maur…." Jane struggled to think as Maura reached her hand into Jane's boxers. "…I-I've never…" Jane trailed off.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll look after you." Maura said as her hand slipped past the barrier and into Jane's boxers.

Jane gulped when Maura said that. Jane had never sad sex before, she was a virgin. It wasn't because she'd never had the opportunity; it had surprisingly come up frequently on nights out. Apparently there was something so seductive about a female detective with a penis to a lot of single women out there. The most Jane had done was other people performing oral sex on her, she'd never allowed it to go much further, much to a lot of women's displeasure. Jane was waiting for the right person, and that person had her hands wrapped around her penis at this second in time.

"Take off your pants Jane." Maura commanded as she moved her hand up and down the hard shaft, relishing in the thickness and size of the member.

Jane's eyes fluttered shut as Maura began to stroke her, she just about managed to remove her pants and boxers. The Italian was now naked on her couch with a nearly naked Maura Isles next to her, rubbing her up and down.

The two began to kiss again, teeth clashing, lips biting and tongues merging together. Maura's movements began to speed up and pre cum started to leak out from the head of Jane's penis. Maura resisted the urge to lean down and suck it clean.

"You're so wet Maur." Jane moaned as her hand slipped into the Doctor's panties and was met with wet stickiness.

"Jane, please." Maura begged, she couldn't take much more of this, she was so horny and needed Jane.

"Lay back Maura." Jane asked as she exhaled. She was so nervous and had an idea what she was doing but who's to say she was any good at it.

Maura did as Jane said as lay back on the couch, she pulled Jane down on top of her and brought her hand to her face.

"I'll help guide you, don't worry Jane." Maura whispered as she traced her finger along Jane's cheek bones, trying desperately to settle her nerves.

Jane nodded in agreement and leaned down to give Maura a kiss on the lips. Reaching her left hand down, Jane grabbed just below the tip of her penis and guided it into Maura's wet opening. Once the tip was in, Jane moved her hand and leaned forward to push the full length of her shaft into Maura's core.

"Holy fucking shit." Jane whispered as she was amazed at how tight, warm and wet it felt inside Maura.

"Uhh god." Maura moaned as Jane continued to fill her. There was no doubt in Maura's mind, Jane was the biggest she'd ever had, she was roughly eight inches when hard.

"Am I hurting you?" Jane asked, nervous.

"God no." Maura confirmed, she placed her hands on Jane's backside and pulled her against her causing the detective to start to move.

"Urh Maura you're so fucking tight." Jane husked, kissing the Doctor ears as she moved in and out in long, slow strokes.

"Oh God Jane." Maura moaned as Jane pulled out slowly to the tip and then moved back in.

Jane couldn't decide which felt better, moving inside or pulling back out. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Maura moaned a "faster" and oh did Jane comply. Sitting up on her arms, Jane began to move faster and harder into the Doctor. Maura's body started moving with each trust, her breasts bouncing and both women began to moan out loud. Jane began to pound harder and harder into the woman below her, Maura's nails were digging into Jane's ass definitely drawing blood and she struggled to hold her orgasm off. A layer of sweat began to form on the two women, Maura had her eyes closed since Jane picked up the pace but when she opened them and watched as Jane's muscle contracted with each move and the slapping sounds of their flesh meeting Maura moaned out loud.

"Rub my clit." Maura begged as she pulled Jane's against her harder.

Jane balanced her body on her dominant hand while she snaked the other down between their bodies and began to rub Maura's clit hard.

Maura couldn't hold her orgasm off any longer she felt her walls start to tighten and she began moaning.

"OH GOD URH JANE FUCKK O-O-OHHHHH" Maura screamed as she felt a gush of wetness pour from within.

Jane wasn't far behind, when she felt Maura pussy walls being to clamp down and smother her penis, she felt a tightness in her lower abdominal.

"OH F-FUCK-OH MA-MAUR UHHH MAURA…" Jane moaned as she felt the pressure release from her penis. She could feel the large amount of cum coating the inside of the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"Oh god." Both women said simultaneously as they both collapsed on to the couch in exhaustion.<p>

Jane pulled out slowly from the Doctor, knowing how sensitive she would be and sat back.

"Holy shit." Jane whispered.

Maura wasn't sure if she meant the sex or what they'd just done. Maura had just taken Jane's virginity, cheating on her fiancé who she was marring in less than three months and she just had the best sex of her life.

"Maur…" Jane said quietly when she saw the Doctor deep in thought. "…I'm not going to leave you…I-I love you." Jane confessed.

Maura felt tears sting her eyes, she'd finally had Jane in her life the way she wanted. After years of feeling so alone and desperately wanting her love, Maura finally hard her, but she had her in the worst possible way. She had to make a choice, _her fiancé or her best friend._

When Maura didn't respond verbally she just smiled. Jane pulled the blanket that had fallen to floor and draped it over them. Pulling Maura into an embrace which she accepted willing Jane relaxed and finally felt at home.

"What are we going to do?" Jane whispered against Maura's temple before she placed a light kiss to it.

"I don't know what to do." Maura sighed.

"I need time to think." Maura continued.

"Take as long as you need Maur." Jane whispered.

The two fell into a deep, well needed sleep before they spent the night in each other's arms, exploring the other's body. That night, Jane had made up for all the sex she'd lost out on waiting for the Doctor.

* * *

><p>It had been seven weeks since Jane and Maura had slept together and nothing had changed. Jane was still in south Boston in her crappy little apartment, alone and Maura was still in her large house in Beacon Hill with her future husband. Maura had taken Jane's words <em>'Take as long as you need'<em> far too seriously and still hadn't decided what to do. Jane and Maura hadn't spoken properly about anything since that day. Jane was trying to give the Doctor space and the Doctor was trying to decide what to do. They saw each other in work and acted normal and professional but they hadn't seen each other outside of work since that night.

Jane was sitting on her couch on her day off channel surfing, she was bored shitless waiting for her pizza and for once in her life wished she'd get a call into work. As she finally settled on some old replays of Baseball games, there was a knock at her door. Jane slumped up from her couch and headed to the door her wallet in her hand but was surprised to see Maura standing there.

Jane had a huge smile on her face seeing Maura stood there, until she saw the Doctor's unreadable expression. Jane eyebrows furrowed, looking down at Maura's hands she saw she was still wearing her engagement ring, so she still hasn't decided, Jane thought to herself. Jane looked back into hazel green eyes to see that Maura's face had changed to a terrified look and her eyes began to water.

"Oh my god, Maura no! Please don't tell me you've chosen hi-" Jane started, assuming the Doctor had chosen Jack.

Maura shook her head no, unable to find the right words as tears streamed down her face.

"Then what is it sweetie?" Jane asked, bringing her hand to Maura's face, wiping away her tears.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

**WARNING!** This is **G!PEEN** story, if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Jane was completely motionless; she had her left hand holding the door and her right hand still on Maura's cheek.<p>

"You're p-pregnant?" Jane stuttered out. Even to speak those words hurt.

"Yes." Maura murmured out as fresh tears came streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Jane questioned.

Maura nodded yes.

"But how-" Jane was about to ask.

"For the past few weeks, I've been experiencing morning sickness. My period is almost seven weeks late, I am _never_ late Jane. And to top it all off, I'm craving all those Calcium carbonate, Sodium Stearate and Titanium Dioxide filled things you like to call sweets. I'm having all the typical symptoms and the blood work and pregnancy test I did are both positive…so, yes I'm sure." Maura snapped, effectively cutting the Italian off.

Jane's right hand dropped from Maura's face and her eyes looked down at the Doctor's stomach. For some reason, Jane could tell she looked different. Even at such an early stage, Jane could tell she'd put on a little extra weight. However she never thought for a second that the extra weight would be a baby.

Neither Jane nor Maura said a word, they were both in complete silence. Jane's eyes never left the Doctor's stomach and Maura's eyes never left Jane's face. She was trying all ways to attempt to read the expression on the Detective's face. After everything they'd been through; the shooting, the kidnap, nearly dying, the matching scars and shooting Paddy Doyle, Maura had never seen this look on Jane's face before. She couldn't tell what she was feeling, for once in her life, Maura couldn't read Jane's expression.

Maura was brought out of the little world the two had created as someone cleared their throat. Looking to the stairwell Maura saw the regular Pizza delivery boy standing there not knowing what to do with himself. He gave Maura a crooked smile and walked closer to Jane. The Doctor turned to have her back to both the delivery boy and Jane as she wiped her eyes dry and cleared her throat. However Jane did not move, she didn't notice the Pizza boy, she just continued to stare at Maura's stomach.

"Jane." The pizza boy, Kevin said.

Jane didn't hear a word, she was still staring at Maura's stomach.

"Jane." Kevin tried again and even wiggled the 12 inch box in front of her.

"JANE." Maura shouted, snapping the Detective back into reality.

"W-what?!" Jane jumped as she looked at her surrounding's and into Maura's eyes.

Maura shook her head and tilted it towards the delivery boy.

Jane followed Maura's line of sight and appeared to jump when she saw Kevin.

"Shit, sorry man." Jane said, shaking her head and bringing her hand down from the door that was also clutching onto her wallet. Pulling out any note she could find, she handed it to Kevin.

"Keep the change." Jane said as she took the pizza box and stepped back.

"Dude, are you sure?" Kevin asked, clearly shocked as he looked down at the fifty bucks in his hand.

"I said keep the change, didn't I?" Jane snapped back.

"Dude, awesome! Thanks! See ya, Rizzoli." The teenage boy said as he darted out of the hallway.

Jane looked down at the pizza and then back up at the Doctor.

"Err, do you wanna come in?" Jane asked Maura.

Maura nodded and walked past Jane, heading into the house; the Italian right behind her. She shut the door, then placed the pizza box on the coffee table and stood, rather than sat down next to Maura on the couch.

"That will leave a stain." Maura mumbled.

"What?" Jane asked.

"The grease from the pizza box. It will leave a stain on the wooden table…" Maura trailed off.

"Oh, right." Jane said nodding as she picked up the box and placed it on the kitchen counter.

Both women began to stare at each other again; neither knew what to say or how to bring up the subject.

"Does Jack know?" Jane whispered unable to meet the Doctor's eyes.

"That we slept together or that I'm pregnant?" Maura questioned.

"Both." Jane replied as she looked down, suddenly ashamed.

"No." Maura responded as she began to play with her engagement ring.

"I-I guess you're not going to leave him then." Jane said feeling she'd already lost Maura.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do." Maura mumbled, she was trying so hard not to cry.

"I decided to push the wedding back…I-I need to find a way to-to figure all this out." Maura said, nodding as if trying to persuade herself that it was the right thing to do.

Jane just nodded. She couldn't help the tears that she had tried so desperately to hold back as they rolled down her cheeks freely.

"Oh sweetie…come sit with me." Maura said, patting the space next to her as she saw Jane started to cry.

Jane didn't think twice about striding to the couch and allowing Maura to take her in her arms. Although Maura was the cause of Jane's heartbreak, she was still her best friend. Jane hid her face in Maura's chest and sobbed. The two stayed like this for a long time, neither saying a word, content with just holding each other.

"I-it's okay Maur. I understand that you don't want to leave him. He had you first and I-I just ruined that for you. I understand that you want to start your life with him, get married, have his baby…and trust me, I'll never love you any less for mak-" Jane began to mumble against Maura's chest before the Doctor pushed Jane back slightly, getting her to look her in the eyes.

"What? No. You completely misunderstood…" Maura said, brushing the Detectives hair out of her face before she began to wipe away her tears.

"T-this isn't Jack's baby Jane…it's yours." Maura said with a small smile as she tilted her head.

"W-w-what?" Jane stumbled over her words as she stared at the Doctor.

"I'm having your baby Jane." Maura clarified.

"H-how do you know?" Jane said, releasing the breath she was holding.

"Jane, I'm seven, nearly eight weeks pregnant. We slept together almost eight weeks ago." Maura said, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah…but didn't you have sex with Jack around that time?" Jane questioned, remembering as she walked in on the two.

"Well yes, but Jane…he has infertile sperm, remember…" Maura reminded the Italian.

"B-but Doctor's make mistakes and you - you said yourself that it wasn't 100%." Jane said, not believing she was the parent of this baby.

"I did some tests myself in the lab. Jack's sperm is 98% infertile Jane. I do not make mistakes." Maura confirmed.

"Bu-but there's still a 2% chance that this baby could be his." Jane argued, she didn't believe she was that lucky to have a baby with Maura.

"Jane, listen to me…" Maura demanded as she brought her hand up to Jane's face. "…The last time Jack and I had sex, you walked in…" Maura said, trying to get the Italian to understand. However Jane scrunched up her face up at the memory. "Because you walked in on us, we didn't finish…." Maura continued, and when Jane's face still showed no recognition, Maura rolled her eyes. "He didn't ejaculate inside of me, Jane." Maura explained, her tone snappy.

"But It co-" Jane interrupted.

"Let me finished." Maura warned.

"Then you and I had sex, what was it? Six times?" Maura asked as she tried to remember.

"Seven." Jane corrected her, remembering the night they spent so intimately together.

"Seven times. Seven times in one night, Jane. Seven times we didn't use protection…seven times you came inside of me." Maura finished, tracing Jane's cheekbone as realisation flashed across the detectives face.

"Holy shit." Jane mumbled.

"Yes." Maura confirmed, happy the Italian had finally caught on.

"Holy fuck." Jane said as she stood up and began to pace the length of the room, whispering '_fuck'_ under her breath.

"Jane, calm down." Maura tried but it was useless.

"I-I-I thought you were on the pill?" Jane suddenly asked, remembering the one sided conversation Maura had with Jane about the pros and cons of being on the contraceptive pill.

"No, I came off it. There was no need to take it." Maura said. Once she and Jack found out he had infertile sperm, there was no need to carry on with the pill.

"Holy shit. Did you not get the morning after pill?" Jane questioned, knowing the Doctor was always safe when it came to sex.

"Well, I was going to…bu-but when I got home, Jack bombarded me with wedding invitations, the colour scheme, what flowers I wanted and I-I was so overwhelmed, I just-I forgot. I didn't realise until a few days later, but it wouldn't have been effective then." Maura explained, worried how Jane would react to her mistake.

Jane's mouth was hanging open as she took in all this information.

"Because I'd not long come off the pill and it takes a while to come out of your system, I didn't think that there was a chance in hell I'd get pregnant but-but obviously I was wrong." Maura said with a worried laugh.

Jane never replied. The two sat in silence; Jane lost in her own word and Maura biting her lip nervously, waiting for the Italian to say something, anything.

"Holy mother fucking shit." Jane suddenly said as she started pacing again.

"Ma is gonna kill me." Jane groaned.

"Jack is gonna kill me." Jane continued as she realised he'd know about the pregnancy soon enough and with Maura being unable to lie, it wouldn't take him long to figure out who she had slept with.

"Shit, even your parents are probably gonna kill me." Jane mumbled as she remembered all the money and time they had put into organising this wedding and how they had already invited all their high class friends to the Armstrong/Isles wedding. Hell, their wedding date was already in the newspaper.

"Well at least my Ma can't complain that I didn't give her a grandchild, I mean sh-" Jane suddenly stopped talking and turned to face Maura.

"Y-you are keeping the baby, right?" Jane asked, terrified of the answer.

"Of course I am. It may be a horrible situation that we are in and I may have gotten pregnant from sleeping with my best friend when I'm engaged but I already love this little life growing inside of me and it's only seven weeks old." Maura sighed as she looked down at her stomach.

"Maura…" Jane started.

The Doctor looked up when Jane spoke. She'd heard that tone before, and it was Jane's tone when she was afraid to ask something.

"Ask me, sweetie." Maura encouraged, preparing herself for the potential question.

"A-are you gonna let me have a place in this baby's life?" Jane asked, suddenly unable to look at Maura.

Maura's heart nearly broke in that moment. Standing up, she walked over to Jane and placed one hand on her heart and the other on her cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Jane. I'd never take anything like that from you. This is just as much your baby as it is mine. Just because it's growing inside me, doesn't mean I have any more of a claim to it than you do." Maura whispered as she smiled up at her best friend.

"I love you." Jane whispered back.

Maura didn't hesitate to pull Jane into a passionate kiss. Wrapping her hands around Jane's neck, she pulled her closer, while the Italian's arms snaked around Maura's waist.

"What the hell are we going to do, Maur?" Jane said, pulling back from the kiss and exhaling deeply.

"I really don't know…but I need something from you, Jane." Maura asked, biting her lip.

When Jane nodded, she continued.

"I really need some time to process all of this. I know you've given me seven weeks but-but I need more. I need to talk to Jack. It's not going to be easy and I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have…I also need to talk to my parents and prepare them for this outrage. But I _am_ going to make the right decision for my life and for this baby…for **_our_** baby." Maura instantly smiled at the word 'our'.

"Okay Maur." Jane spoke calmly with an understanding tone before she pulled Maura into a kiss.

"Do you want some Pizza?" Jane grinned.

Maura nodded yes.

"Do you have any peanut butter?" Maura asked, suddenly craving something extra.

"Ew, Maur." Jane laughed.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Jane was whistling on her way to the morgue. Things were going great between the two women, although not much had changed, they had been spending more time together and Maura was sleeping at Jane's more often as they had been working a bad case. Jane was taking the stairs instead of the elevator and was holding a bag of jam donuts and a tub of peanut butter knowing the Doctor was suddenly loving everything smothered in peanut butter for a small snack. For the past two weeks, Jane had been nothing short of amazing. She had been rubbing Maura's back and feet, reading to Maura's growing bump, making breakfast and dinner, ensuring Maura ate and drank enough in work and simply came down to tell Maura and her little child that she loved them.<p>

Jane walked past the morgue and poked her head in.

"Maur?" Jane shouted. When she received no reply, she headed to the Doctor's office and noticed the blinds were shut. Scrunching her face up, Jane walked in.

"Maura, you in here? I brought you some jam do-" Jane began before she was pulled into the office harshly and pushed against the door before she heard a locking sound.

"Thank God you're here." Maura whined.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" Jane asked, dropping the donuts and peanut butter before reaching her hands out to Maura's stomach.

Maura couldn't help the smile that crept upon her face. Ever since she had told Jane she was pregnant, the honey blonde wasn't allowed to do anything without running it past Jane first. It made her heart swell at just how protective Jane had become over the two. Although Maura didn't mind, she could get used to her best friend brining her drinks and snacks almost every two hours throughout the day and the foot rubs and back massages Jane gave her. The one thing Maura couldn't get over was if Maura stayed over at Jane's, the Italian woke up in the middle of the night to check on the Doctor. Thinking Maura was asleep, she would lean over and kiss her ever growing bump before heading back into a slumber.

Maura's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden surge of arousal. She pushed Jane back against the door and leaned in closer. The two looked at each other, Jane with a confused expression and Maura with a huge grin. Maura's perfectly manicured hands reached down and began to unbuckle and unzip Jane's pants.

"I want you." Maura moaned before she smashed her lips against Jane's.

"Woah, Maura. What are you doing?" Jane asked, stilling the movement of Maura's hands on her pants.

"I want you, Jane." Maura husked as she began to kiss the Detectives neck.

"I-err-I can see, _oh god,_ that." Jane laughed.

It didn't take long for Maura to push Jane's pants down, leaving her in just her boxers with a slight bulge.

"Sit on the desk." Maura said before she began to kiss the Italian, pushing her towards the desk.

Jane didn't have a second to reply or process what was happening when she found herself sat on the desk with Maura pulling down her boxers.

Maura bit her lip as she looked down at Jane's semi erect penis and grinned. Bringing her hand down, she started from the bottom before dragging it all the way up.

"Shit." Jane moaned as the Doctor began to stroke her slowly.

"God I love watching you get hard. It's so erotic." Maura whispered as she sucked Jane's lobe between her teeth as she began to move her hand in faster strokes, feeling Jane grow harder against her.

"Oh fuckkk." Jane moaned out loudly.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned as she bit her lip.

Jane had her eyes shut tight, loving the feeling of Maura's hand stroking her. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't feel Maura pull away until she opened her eyes and saw the honey blonde down on her knees in front of Jane, grinning up at the detective.

"Wow, hey…wait Maur. You don't hav-" Jane tried to reason, not wanting a pregnant Maura to be down on her knees when the Doctor cut her off by running her tongue around the head of Jane's erection.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned, smiling before she took Jane's hard member into her mouth.

"Oh god. Mau-Maur, uhhhh, can you at least put - oh fuck - a pillow under your knees." Jane asked, trying desperately to make Maura stop. It wasn't that Jane disliked this feeling, no - she loved it. It was just that she didn't want Maura to be in the position that she always thought was so degrading.

Maura ignored Jane's whining and sucked hard on her member, feeling it grow bigger in her mouth. The Doctor watched as Jane's scarred hands gripped onto the table as the Italian tried desperately not to thrust into Maura's mouth. However, Maura was suddenly overcome with desire and encouraged her lover to fuck her mouth by taking as much of Jane's throbbing sex into her mouth and holding that position.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Jane chanted. She couldn't stop her hips any longer, grabbing Maura's head she thrust herself upwards so that she was fucking the Doctor's warm, wet mouth.

Maura didn't spend long down on her knees, the position wasn't exactly comfortable and she didn't want Jane to cum without it being inside her. Once the Doctor was content with how hard Jane was, she pulled back from her and pulled down her panties as she hiked her skirt up around her waist and began to climb on Jane.

"Wait, Maura is this safe for the baby?" Jane questioned, already acting like a worried parent.

"It's perfectly safe Jane. Now stop worrying and fuck me." Maura demanded as she pulled her up to straddle her waist.

"Jesus Maur, you're so wet already." Jane said as she began to coat her now fully erect penis in Maura's juices.

"Mmmm, I've been thinking about you all day." Maura confessed as she lifted herself slightly before she lined up her entrance with Jane's penis, quickly sinking down in one swift motion.

"Fuck." Jane moaned.

"Oh god, you're so big." Maura moaned as they were no hip to hip.

"Wait, I thought you hadn't decided what to do?" Jane asked before continuing.

"What about Jack?"

"Jane sweetie, I'd rather have you deep inside of me than him so please just fuck me." Maura begged as her aroused state took over her logical mind.

"Tell me if this position hurts too much." Jane asked before she pulled the Doctor harder against her, her hands grabbing onto her ass. Maura placed both hands on Jane's shoulders and the two began a push and pull rhythm as they moved up and down.

"Jesus." Jane whispered. She would never get over just how good it felt to have Maura ride up and down on her.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Maura moaned as she began to move faster on Jane.

Jane took this as an opportunity to kiss and suck the Doctor's neck as she pulled her closer. Jane looked down at the Doctor, she was busy making her way down Maura's neck and realised she so desperately needed to see something.

"Hold onto me, Maur." Jane warned, the Doctor nodded and tightened her grip on Jane's shoulders.

Jane began unbutton Maura's blouse and moaned out lout before thanking God she had a front clasp on her bra.

"Holy shit, only ten weeks and your boobs have grown already." Jane complimented as she grinned up at Maura.

"I'm…uhhh...so glad you…oh god…noticed." Maura struggled to get out.

* * *

><p>As Jane leaned forward to take a hard nipple between her teeth, she couldn't help but notice the slight bump in Maura's belly. To the unknown eye, you wouldn't be able to tell Maura was pregnant but to Jane she knew and felt tears in her eyes. Maura slowed her thrusts down until coming to a complete stop when she saw Jane freeze her movements with tears streaming down her face as she looked down at Maura's stomach.<p>

"What is it?" Maura asked, her voice laced with concern.

"You just look so beautiful a-an-and I can't believe that that's our baby in their Maur." Jane said before looking up at the Doctor with a huge grin and wet eyes.

"I love you." Maura said before leaning down and kissing Jane.

Jane smiled into the kiss before she began to move again, her hands on Maura's hips helping the Doctor move up and down.

"Shit, uhhhhh." Maura moaned as her walls began to tighten.

Jane held back her moans and tried to keep her eyes open as her penis got impossibly hard. She was trying so hard to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Rub it baby." Jane encouraged as she felt Maura's hands tangle in her hair and her walls get tighter and tighter. That's all it took for Maura, the second her finger rubbed her clit hard, she came.

"OH GOD, FUCK J-JA-NE!" Maura's pants echoed her office walls before she slumped forward onto Jane.

"SHIT. FUCK, OHHHH." Jane moaned as her penis released streams of cum inside her lover.

* * *

><p>Both women were clinging onto each other, both desperately trying to catch their breath. Maura snuggled closer into the crook of Jane's neck. The Detective was still buried deep inside of Maura and smiled at how perfect this felt. Both of them together, connected in the most intimate of ways, where their growing child snuggled close between them. Jane's hand instinctively came around to cup Maura's belly and stroked gentle patterns across the top of the tiny bump.<p>

"Was this what you called me down here for?" Jane asked, humouring the Doctor.

"Mmmm, no - but I'm glad I did." Maura teased.

Pulling back from the embrace, Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's on her stomach and looked into her eyes.

"I have a Doctor's appointment today and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Maura asked.

"What's it for? Is something wrong?" Jane questioned, worried.

"No, honey. It's for my first ultrasound…" Maura smiled as Jane's features softened in relief.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jane smiled, kissing the Doctor.

"We get to see our baby today." Maura grinned.

"I can't wait." Jane replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I do **not** own Rizzoli & Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Sammiee** for beta reading this chapter.

Warning** G!PEEN** don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the Doctor had found out that she was pregnant with a Rizzoli and she was still living with her clueless fiancé, continually putting off the wedding. Jane and Maura weren't on the best terms as the Doctor hadn't had the courage to end things with Jack and Jane was getting more and more annoyed. She adored the Doctor and understood how difficult it must be to break a man's heart but Jane thought it was even worse to stay with him if she didn't love him. Most of all, Jane was itching to tell someone she and Maura were having a baby. She couldn't wait to see the look on her mother's face, <em>finally<em> another grandbaby.

It was nine o'clock on a Friday evening and Maura was sat in her mother's holiday home in Boston, going over wedding plans for the seventh time.

"Maura, I don't know why we're going over these again. They're perfect, everything is perfect. All that's left to do is for you to walk down that aisle." Constance placed her hand on her hip and looked down at her daughter.

"I know mother." Maura mumbled from her seat at the dinner table.

"If you know, then why are you taking so long? Why do you keep postponing the wedding day?" Constance demanded to know, she was losing money every time she had to postpone venue for the wedding, not that it was a problem but it wasn't looking good.

"Ja-jack and I we just have a f-" Maura tried.

"No! It's not_ 'Jack and I'_. I spoke to him earlier, he's been ready to marry you going on four months now, Maura." The British woman exhaled, she couldn't understand why her daughter kept putting this off.

"What's going on darling?" Constance walked from her position leaning against the counter and sat down as she took her daughters hand in her own, hoping she would confide in her.

"Do you love him?" Constance asked seeing her daughters' hesitance.

"Of course I do." Maura replied, all too quickly.

"So what's the problem?" Constance dropped her daughters hand and stood up again.

"There isn't a problem mother." Maura snapped.

"What's the matter with you then? You won't walk down that aisle, you won't let me see you in your wedding dress, you won't come to any dinners and darling, as much as I love you, what the hell are you wearing?" Constance argued as she scrunched her face up at Maura's large baggy jumper that finished just above her knees.

"I-it's comfy." Maura stuttered as she looked down at the jumper.

"It's hideous." Constance replied.

Maura looked at her jumper and exhaled, she knew she had to tell her mother she was pregnant. No matter how many of Jane's jumper's she wore to try and hide her ever growing bump, she knew another month or so and she would be unable to hide it.

"Mother I-"

"Is it because you've gotten fat?" Constance blurted out.

"You know Jack would still love you and he would still think you're the most gorgeous woman ever to have walked down that aisle." Constance fixed her earlier statement at the look of horror on her daughter's face.

"I am not fat." Maura's mouth was hanging open at her mother's bluntness.

"Darling you've put on an extremely worrying amount of weight recently…are you eating because you're stressed?" Constance suggested, knowing what the stress of a wedding could do to you.

"Mo-"

"Your father and I would still love you." The British woman nodded.

"Mother-"

"I'm sure all your friends and BPD would still l-"

"MOTHER I'M PREGNANT." Maura shouted, her hands instantly coming up to cover her mouth.

Constance froze from pacing around the kitchen and stared at her daughter.

"What?" The older woman asked, certain she'd misheard.

"I'm Pregnant." The Doctor whispered.

Constance was speechless, her daughter was pregnant. She was going to be a grandmother; her first grandchild. For a split second the older woman had never felt so happy since the day she held her first art exhibition in New York, until a horrible thought invaded her mind.

"But how? I thought Jack was infe-"

"He is." Maura murmured, terrified of her mother's reaction.

"Then how-oh no." Constance suddenly realised.

"Maura, no. Don't tell me you-you did didn't you? You cheated on him?" Constance saw the look of utter guilt on Maura's face that confirmed her suspicions.

Maura nodded her head as she tried ever so hard to hold back the tears.

"Oh Maura." The older woman rubbed her temple as she paced around the kitchen again, circling her daughter like a vulture.

"Who-when-what on earth were you thinking?" Constance snapped at her daughter, everything was going so well and now, well now it was a scandal.

"I-I wasn't-I just wasn't." Maura looked down, disgusted with herself.

"How far along are you?" The artist questioned.

"Sixteen weeks." Maura brought her hands around to her stomach and lifted Jane's baggy jumper to show her mother her small bump.

"You're not showing much are you?" Constance was surprised at how small her daughter was for sixteen weeks.

"No." The Doctor whispered.

"Does jack know?" The dark haired woman took a seat, surprised at how calm she felt.

"No." Maura sighed.

Constance nodded, feeling herself developing a headache from the mess her daughter was in.

"Who is the father?" Constance looked at her daughter, hoping for a straight forward answer.

However Maura looked down again and bit her lip, how did she explain this?

"Oh please tell me you do know who the father is?" The Doctor's mother cringed, could things get any worse?

"Of course I do." Maura was astonished her mother would make such an assumption.

"Do I know him?" Constance played with her necklace, a nervous habit.

Maura went quiet and avoided eye contact, knowing she couldn't lie.

"I'll take that as a yes." The older woman felt slightly more relieved, at least it wasn't a stranger.

"Oh god, it's not one of those Rizzoli brothers is it?" Constance's eyes went wide. There was a time her mother came round for tea to find Tommy flirting with Maura over a game of chess, she instantly disliked the young man ever since and was about to make a comment before Jane stepped in.

"N-no, not exactly." Maura stumbled.

"What do you mean not exactly?"Constance pulled a face.

"Please tell me it's not their father?" Constance looked at her daughter in disgust.

"What? Of course it isn't. Do you really think I'd-I mean-really mother?" Maura argued, annoyed her mother was assuming all sorts.

"Darling, you have everything. Money, a home, no financial worries, a perfect fiancé. You have the perfect life and you go off and sleep with someone else, I don't know what to think." Constance was disappointed.

Maura let the silent tears steam down her face as she tried to find the courage to tell her mother.

"Darling, just tell me, it couldn't possibly get any wor-"

"It's Jane."Maura looked at her mother, hoping she'd understand.

"What's Jane?" The artist was lost with this conversation.

"Jane, s-she-she got me pregnant." Maura wrapped her arms around her stomach, a defense mechanism she'd developed recently.

"Oh darling, you had me there for a minute." Although the older woman assumed it was a joke, not even a smile broke out on her face.

"It's not a joke mother. I'm pregnant with Jane's baby." The honey blonde was annoyed her mother thought this was all a big joke.

Constance went silent and looked at her daughter, seeing nothing but the truth in her eyes.

"How is that possible? She's a woman…" The older woman stood up.

"Sh-J-Jane's-well she's intersex." Maura mumbled.

"You mean she has a penis?" Constance leaned against her kitchen counter when her daughter nodded.

"Oh heavens. I should have known she'd have something to do with it." The older woman mumbled as she brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes.

Constance shook her head and was quiet for a long moment, she had no idea where to go from here. How could her daughter get herself into such a mess?

"What are you going to do?" Maura's mother asked.

"I love her." Maura shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm so in love with her." The honey blonde smiled at the thought.

"Love doesn't last Maura. Money, estates and reputations do." Constance yelled, hoping her daughter wasn't going to choose the middle class Italian.

"I don't care about any of that mother. I care about Jane and our baby."

"And yet, you're still wearing the ring of the man you're engaged to." The artist countered.

"Mother!" Maura shouted.

"Are you keeping it?" Constance snapped.

'_It_' Maura couldn't believe her mother was referring to her own grandchild as an it.

"Do you honestly think I'd give up my own child for adoption?" Maura shot back, knowing exactly what it was like to be given up.

"There are other ways Maura." Constance whispered.

"Other ways? What do you-oh my god." Maura stood from her seat as she stalked closer to her mother.

"Did you really just suggest that I abort my own child?" Maura stared at her mother.

"How dare you? How dare you even think for a second that I'd give up my child because of your damn reputation. This is going to be your grandchild whether yo-" Maura pointed her finger accusingly at her mother.

"I will not recognize an illegitimate child born out of wedlock as my grandchild, let a lone a Rizzoli." Constance shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

Maura was speechless, she couldn't believe her mother was turning away from her first grandchild.

"Is reputations and other people's opinions all you really care about?" Maura asked as her eyes blurred.

Constance stared at the marble floor for what felt like hours before she spoke.

"Don't be stupid Maura. Look at all he has to offer you, security, money, love. What does a blue collar, Italian have to offer you, hmm?" Constance snapped.

"A family." Maura yelled, she never yelled at her mother.

"So, what? Because the man has infertile sperm you won't marry him?" Constance laughed.

"That's not what I'm saying." Maura reasoned as she held her stomach.

"Then what are you saying?" Her mother countered.

"I love Jane. It's always been Jane. If I marry Jack, I'm settling for less, settling when I have it all in front of me. Jack is with me because his parents perused the relationship when they realised I was an Isles, as did you, he was forced to love me. Whereas Jane, well Jane found me. She found me in a crowd full of people and only noticed me. Jane wants me for me, mother, not for my family name or my money." Maura cried, she loved the Italian from the moment Jane snapped at her for offering to buy her coffee when she was undercover in the drugs unit.

"You foolish girl." Constance shook her head at her daughter.

"Mother please, I thought all you wanted was for me to be happy." Maura pleaded, she needed her mother's support through this.

"I lied." Constance turned her back on her daughter.

Maura burst out crying, covering her face with her hands. _"I lied."_ Was all Maura could hear ringing through her head.

Constance was furious, she couldn't believe her daughter was giving up everything the older woman had worked so hard to arrange for a poor, Italian freak.

Constance was about to tell her daughter to leave when she heard the doorbell ring, wanting to get away from her daughter she went to answer it herself.

Opening her large front door, Constance felt her anger reach it's limit.

"Hello Constance, answering your own door huh?" Jane mocked. When the older woman never replied, she continued.

"I've come to pick up Mau-"

"You!" Constance shouted.

"I'm sor-"

"How dare you come here?" Constance stepped forward.

"How dare you think you can just turn up _here_?!" The older woman pushed Jane back slightly.

"What the hell?" Jane walked closer to the older woman, her hand turning into a fist.

"You couldn't just leave well alone could you? She was finally going to be happy but you had to come in a ruin it all!" Constance screamed at Jane, who was still lost with the conversation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jane yelled back.

"You got my daughter fucking pregnant." Constance swore for the first time in years.

Jane was about to snap a reply before the words hit her ears. Constance knows. The Italian stood there, her mouth hanging open. Everything Constance was saying was right, what possible defense did she have?_ Your daughter slapped me for threatening her fiance before I confessed my love for her and I ended up fucking her on a my couch._

"Moth-oh god." Jane heard Maura's voice break before she watched her lover cover mouth with her hand before she ran towards the toilet behind Constance. Jane didn't think twice about pushing past Constance and running after Maura.

When the Italian reached Maura, the honey blonde was on her knees, her head in the toilet vomiting.

"Oh sweetie." Jane cooed as she got down on her knees and pulled back Maura's hair.

"It's okay baby." Jane rubbed Maura's back as she felt the honey blonde lean against her slightly.

"Is it the morning sickness?" Jane asked, hoping her lover wasn't ill.

Maura nodded as she looked up at Jane with red puffy eyes and a stuffy nose before she vomited again.

"Let me get you some water baby." Jane whispered kissing Maura's head before she stood.

Constance watched this play out and shook her head. Morning sickness, something she never experienced.

Jane didn't even bother to look at Constance when she pushed past her to get a glass of water for Maura.

The honey blonde continued to throw up her dinner before she felt her stomach settle slightly. Sitting down on her bum, she looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Mother, I made a mistake, are you really that ashamed of me?" Maura whispered as she brought her knees up to her chin, looking like a lost child.

Constance stared at her daughter, she watched as the tears streamed down her face.

"A mistake? Is that what you think of me?" Jane's heart broken voice filled the room. Hazel green eyes met desperate chocolate brown ones.

"The biggest mistake I ever made was agreeing to marry Jack." Maura murmured as she looked between Jane and her mother. The older woman shook her head whereas Jane felt her heart swell with pride, finally Maura had admitted how she felt to someone other than Jane.

"I should never have signed those adoption papers." With that, the older woman turned on her heels and walked away from her daughter.

Maura burst out crying, she felt as though her heart had been pulled from her chest, covering her face with her hands she sobbed into them until she felt strong arms wrap around her shaking body.

"C'mere baby." Jane whispered as she pulled Maura into her lap.

"I've got you." The Italian husked as she kissed Maura's head feeling the honey blonde tremble.

The two sat there for an while until Maura stopped crying. There was no sign of Constance anywhere and Jane was glad. She felt as though she wanted to shoot her baby's grandmother for saying the one thing she knew would break Maura.

Maura looked up at Jane, her eyes red and sore and her mouth wet.

"Take me home please." Maura requested.

Jane nodded and scooped the smaller woman in her arms as she carried her out towards the car, not even bothering to shut the door to Constance's mansion.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a whole day since Maura had spoken with her mother and she hadn't moved out of Jane's bed. She heard her phone go off numerous times with Jack's ringtone but she was in no mood to speak to anyone.<p>

"Come on Maur, you gotta eat something." Jane tried as she held out a piece of toast.

The honey blonde stayed in her curled up position in Jane's bed, staring at the wall.

"Maura please, it's not good for you or the baby, you need to eat." Jane tried again, hoping to persuade her lover.

Maura exhaled before she sat up in bed and took the offered piece of toast before nibbling on it. The Doctor had lost her appetite.

"What time is it?" Maura mumbled, her mouth full of peanut butter and fluff toast.

"Nearly noon." Jane replied as she rubbed Maura's leg.

"Shouldn't you be in work?" Maura questioned.

"So should you…but I called us both in sick today." Jane shrugged.

"You shouldn't have done that. You've lost a day pay." Maura shook her head.

"And I'll lose out on a week's pay if that's what it takes." Jane argued as she reached forward and brushed Maura's hair from her face.

Maura pushed away her plate with just the crusts left before she snuggled in closer to Jane. The Italian got under the covers and opened her arms to accept the love of her life and their child.

"You should eat your crusts or your hair won't curl." Jane mumbled as she ran her hand through Maura's golden hair.

"Is that what you're going to tell our child?" Maura whispered.

"Our child is going to have curly hair like me." Jane smirked at the thought.

"You mean knotty hair." Maura teased.

"Hey! Don't mock the Italian heritage." Jane tickled Maura softly in her ribs.

"Either way they're definitely going to have your hair and skin tone." Maura sighed.

"How'dya know?" Jane asked, suddenly curious to Maura's thoughts.

"Look at your family, generations of knotty hair and dark skin…It's obviously such a dominant feature in your DNA, it would only seem right." Maura explained as she looked up from leaning her face against Jane's chest.

"Huh, I guess that's true." Jane smiled as she thought about it.

"I hope they have your eyes." Jane's grin matched Maura's.

The two sat cuddled up together for a long time just enjoying the silence around them.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Jane asked, her thumb rubbing patterns on Maura's belly.

"Can we avoid my mother forever?" Maura asked.

"Maur-she was just shocked and angry…I'm sure she never meant what she said." Jane tried to reassure her lover.

"She wished she never sighed the adoption papers Jane. She knew exactly what she was saying, that wasn't a spur of the moment thing. She meant every word, I could tell." Maura relaxed against Jane and huffed.

"At least Angela will love our child enough to make up for my mother's absence." Maura realised Angela was more of a mother than Constance anyway.

"Ah crap. How the hell am I going to explain this to my ma? She's gonna kill me." Jane whined.

"We." Maura corrected.

"We?" The Italian asked.

"How are we going to explain this to your mother?" Maura smiled when she felt Jane pull her closer and kiss her on her head.

Jane was about to reply with a joke before Maura's phone chime echoed through the room.

"That's most likely jack…" Maura trailed off.

"I-I should probably let him know where I am." The Doctor could practically hear Jane's words in her head.

"W-when are you going to tell him?" Jane asked, suddenly shy.

"Soon." Maura replied.

"Y-you keep saying soon, Maura. You need to tell him be-because if-if you don't want to end things with him-then-I-I don't-"

"Of course I'm going to end things with him, I love _you_ Jane." Maura defended.

"Then whe-"

"I don't know Jane. There's always something happening or something in the way. I-I don't know when." Maura sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"But Soon? You promise?" Jane's dark orbs stared at Maura.

"I promise." Maura leaned up and kissed Jane's soft lips.

* * *

><p>"God damn it." Jane huffed as she shrugged her shoulders trying to find comfort in thick material jacket as she looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

"Stop fidgeting you look so handsome." Maura slapped Jane's hands away as she looked at their reflection.

"This suit is itchy." Jane whined.

"Why do I have to go?" Jane furrowed her brows and crossed her arms as she turned to face Maura.

"I thought you'd want to accompany me since Jack is out of town tonight." Maura looked down, she knew it was a stupid idea.

"And what, listen to them ask how your wedding plans are coming along? How your husband is? Pft no thanks." Jane argued as she stormed away from Maura.

"Jane." Maura warned.

"What it's true…" The Italian snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you felt so negative about this. Either way I have to go, I'm a board member for this charity so it's mandatory for me to attend. I guess I'll see you after?" Maura didn't give Jane a chance to answer before she was heading for the door.

"Oh Maura, come on." Jane headed after the blonde.

The Doctor stopped in her tracks and looked back at Jane.

"I'm sorry Maur. I-I'd love to go with you, I-I just want people to ask about how _we_ are, how _our_ baby is." Jane slumped her shoulders.

"Sweetie I know, but it'll all be over soon. I'm going to tell Jack when he comes back from his lecture in New York." Maura promised as she took Jane's hand.

"Okay." Jane gave in as she pulled the older woman into a hug.

"I love you." Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's head.

"I love you too." Maura smiled as her heart swelled.

"You want to have a quick snack before we go?" Jane asked as she looked down at Maura.

"Mmm, maybe." Maura smiled.

Jane laughed as she went to open her fridge.

"I've not been shopping for a while so I only have cottage cheese, dates, milk and eggs." Jane cringed, she really needed to buy some healthy things if Maura was going to be around more often.

"Do you have any crackers?" Maura asked, feeling a sudden craving over take her senses.

"I'm pretty sure I do actually." Jane grinned as she stretched up to the top cupboard and pulled out some crackers.

"Do you want a-" Jane was about to ask if Maura needed a knife before she turned around to see Maura had already scooped up some cottage cheese with the crackers rather than using a knife to spread it.

"What?" Maura asked as she watched Jane burst out laughing.

"N-nothing." Jane giggled.

"Are you laughing at me Jane Rizzoli?" Maura gave Jane a stern look as she pointed at Jane with a cottage cheese filled cracker.

"Maybe." The Italian tried to keep a straight face.

"Maur watch out it's gonna fa-" Jane tried before it was too late but the cracker snapped in half and landed on the Doctor's blouse.

"Oh shoot." The honey blonde mumbled as she stood to grab a cloth.

"Oh it's going to stain." Maura complained as she looked up at Jane.

"It doesn't look that bad honey." Jane tried.

"Jane, it looks dirty, I can't wear this." Maura huffed.

"I think I've got an old shirt here you can wear. You know the short sleeved yellow one?" Jane asked.

"I am not wearing a yellow shirt with this skirt." Maura looked at Jane in disgust.

"What do you want to do then? Keep your jacket on all night?" Jane questioned.

"C-can we stop by mine on the way?" Maura looked up at Jane with puppy dog eyes.

"Maura." Jane warned.

"Oh please Jane, I don't want to attend this event looking like a slob." Maura begged.

"I promise I'll be in and out. Ten minutes max." Maura reason.

"Ten minutes." Jane smiled as the Doctor bounced over to her and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Jane was leaning against Maura's kitchen counter waiting for the Doctor. The honey blonde had been in her room for fifteen minutes and Jane was getting restless.<p>

"Damn it Maura." Jane huffed as she headed towards the Doctors bedroom.

Jane entered Maura's bedroom and groaned when she noticed the skirt and top Maura was wearing on the floor.

"Maura, why the hell if your skirt on the floor? I thought you were just changing your shirt?" Jane shouted so the Doctor could hear here from her walk in closet.

"Nothing I have went with my outfit." Maura moaned.

"Seriously Maura, we don't have time for this." Jane complained as she walked into the walk in closet.

"Just put somet-" Jane mumbled before she stop dead in her tracks. She instantly felt the blood rush to her lower region.

"W-what-are you wearing?" Jane swallowed the lump in her throat, all she could see was lace, lots and lots of black lace.

"What? It's a corset." Maura tilted her head as if it was a normal thing to wear.

"Why are you wearing it?" Jane snapped, her palms extremely sweaty.

"Jane, if we're going to a charity event, in front of my families friends and acquaintances, it won't take long for someone to realise I'm pregnant." Maura defended.

Jane couldn't take her eyes off the black lace corset that clung to Maura in all the right places. The clips attaching to the stockings didn't go a miss by Jane. Jane had to admit it did its job of hiding the ever growing bump but it also had an amazing effect on the honey blonde's breasts. Jane's mouth watered at the sight in front of her, she could feel her erection pulsing against her leg.

Maura smirked at Jane. She didn't miss the bulge in her lovers' pants, nor did she miss the way Jane's eyes were glued to the Doctor's breasts.

"Does this turn you on?" Maura teased as she swayed her hips and walked closer to Jane.

The Italian could only nod as she backed herself against the wall.

"W-we should really s-set off if we want to make it on time." The Italian tried her best to resists the honey blonde seductress as she licked her lips.

"Mmmm, is that so?" Maura asked as she rested her hands on Jane's shoulders making a show of her breasts.

Looking up at her lover, Maura smiled. Jane's eyes were black with lust. Maura ran her hand slowly down Jane's body, in-between her breasts, over her torso and between her legs.

"Do you know what I think?" Maura whispered as she grabbed Jane's throbbing member over her slacks.

Jane shook her head as she tried not to moan out loud.

"I think you should fuck me." Maura grinned as she felt Jane's erection grow harder and bigger.

Jane didn't think twice about scooping Maura up in her arms and attaching her lips to Maura's. The honey blonde willingly wrapped her legs around Jane's hips as the Italian walked towards the bed.

"Oh god." Maura moaned as she hit the soft bed.

"H-how do you pull this off?" Jane asked as she fiddled around looking for a strap or button. Her shoes and shirt alright discarded, her pants not too far behind.

Maura smirked and pulled Jane on top of her before pushing her against the headboard before straddling the dark haired woman.

"I want to ride you." Maura teased as she undid the belt of Jane's pants before pulling down the slacks along with dark boxers. The Italian was still shocked at the change in positions.

"Fuck." Jane whispered as the cool air hit her sex, she helped kick her pants and boxers away.

Maura licked her lips at the sight, the Italian was already fully hard.

"You're so hard already." Maura pointed out.

If it was anyone else, Jane would have blushed at how hard she was so quickly but being the love of her life, she didn't care.

Maura smiled as she undid the small strap on her corset that was attached to black place panties. Pushing down the soaked garment, she threw them behind somewhere; out of sight, out of mind. Jane chewed on her lip, she wanted to be inside Maura and she wanted it now.

"Do you want me to stroke you?" Maura whispered as she kissed the Italian's cheek, chin and neck.

"A little bit, just until you're wetter." Jane moaned as the Doctor ran her thumb over Jane's throbbing head.

"Oh believe me baby, I'm soaked." Maura moaned as she felt Jane's finger slowly enter her.

"Jesus Maur." Jane used one hand to slowly enter the doctor and the other to massage her breasts.

"Uhh." Maura moaned as the Italian pinched on her nipples.

"Jesus I love this on you." Jane complimented as her hands moved from Maura's breasts to run along the lace pattern across her torso.

"Oh fuck, I need you inside of me now." Maura demanded as she sat up and lined Jane's thick cock up to her sobbing entrance.

Slowly lowering her body, Maura took in all of Jane's hard penis in one swift move.

"Jeez." Jane whispered as she pulled Maura closer to her, wanting, needing to feel the blonde closer.

"God I love how big you are." Maura moaned as she rested her forehead against Jane's before she rocked her hips slightly.

"Uhh Maura, c-ca-can I move?" Jane begged. The Doctor nodded.

Jane's hands left Maura's large tits as they moved down to her hips, helping lift the Doctor up and back down. It didn't take long for the two to fall back into their usual rhythm. Jane was moving faster and faster as she lifted Maura higher and slammed her back down.

"Fuck, so good baby." Maura shouted.

"Rub your clit." Jane moaned as the sound of skin slapping together filled the room.

"What?" Maura asked as she just managed to open her eyes, sweat dripping off her neck already.

"I want to see you rubbing your clit." Jane moaned as she followed the Doctor's perfectly manicured hand down in between her own legs.

"Fuck that is so hot." Jane whimpered as she fucked the Doctor harder.

"Oh god, oh god. Oh Jane." Maura whispered, there was something about Jane fucking her in hers and Jacks bed that seemed to turn the Doctor on even more.

Hazel green eyes locked onto dark brown ones, the two were staring at each other with such lust, love and compassion, neither able to break eye contact. Jane had never been so in love with anyone before, she was so glad to have Maura and to start a family. Maura's mouth was open, as she felt the Italians' large intrusion reach places she'd only read about in books. She loved Jane with every ounce of her being, she felt so privileged to be carrying the Italian's child. Jane slowed her thrusts as she felt that same familiar tremble in her body. Knowing she was about to cum, she prepared herself for the release.

"Cum baby, cum inside of me." Maura urged as she rocked her hips back and forth.

Just as the detective was about to shout out in release, something for some unknown reason to the Italian made her look towards the bed room door. As she did, her dark eyes locked onto similar lighter brown orbs, instantly Jane rolled over, knocking Maura off of her, mirroring the exact same actions she herself had watched a few weeks back. Instantly Maura's world collapsed in front of her very eyes.

"Maura?" Frozen to the spot, briefcase in hand stood Jack his eyes scanning the room, discarded clothing and tangled bed sheets before his eyes landed on the two women trying desperately to cover themselves up.

An affair, his fiance was having an affair with her best friend, in _their_ home, in _their_ room, in _their_ bed.


End file.
